The present invention relates to the technical fields of an image processing method, an image processing apparatus, a camera and a photographing system which are adopted when a subject is photographed using various types of cameras such as a digital camera and the like, and more particularly, to an image processing method, an image processing apparatus, a camera and a photographing system capable of greatly improving the capability and function of a camera.
The capability of cameras are improved over the years, and it goes without saying that cameras are provided with an AF (auto focus) function for performing automatic focusing when an image is photographed and an AE (auto exposure) function for automatically adjusting exposure.
Many types of cameras are available which have a plurality of exposure programs (combinations of shutter speeds and aperture values) and in which a user can select an appropriate exposure program or which can select it automatically in accordance with a photographing environment or situation and a subject to the photographed target (the subject and the state of the subject) his or her preference and the like.
Further, there are many types of cameras which store exposure programs and the like in an accessory such as an IC or the like and permits a user to appropriately download an exposure program in accordance with his or her preference and the like.
As described above, while the capability of cameras has been greatly enhanced recently, the processing capability of a CPU mounted on the camera, that is, the processing which can be carried out by the cameras is limited. Accordingly, more complex processing such as processing which is carried out in accordance with a user's desire cannot be performed.